Color Switch
by Adam Decker
Summary: Just a crazy, random idea for an episode set in season 1 where the rangers switch colors for a day due to a galatic equinox. Probably not good, but ready to be proven wrong. Oneshot


Color Switch

By Adam Decker

Overview: When people are close to guessing who they are, the Power Rangers switch colors for a day. Season 1 standalone

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. I don't think they ever would have created an episode this strange. I have an idea, so I'm going to write this story. Let's hope it turns out great. Please enjoy.

It was a normal day at the Youth Center in Angel Grove. That's when a person entered the main room. He was very conspicuous.

"Who is that guy?" asked Trini.

"Probably some private detective," said Jason. "You know; someone who wants to help find out the identities of the Power Rangers."

"He seems very obvious about being a private detective," said Zack.

"You know," said Billy, "some people might know who we are if they paid enough attention."

"Yeah," Kimberly laughed, "we're probably just part of a TV show."

"I highly doubt a TV show could be this cool," said Tommy.

"Well you could be right about that," said Jason.

"I doubt there'd ever be anyone as cool as Tommy," said Kimberly lovingly while she drank some of a smoothie. It was then that their communicators went off.

"Teleport to the Command Center immediately," said Zordon.

The rangers went to a private place and did that. While that was going on, Bulk and Skull went up to the private detective.

"You must be the man we hired," said Bulk.

"You want me to find the identity of the Power Rangers, right?" asked the man.

"Yes," said Bulk.

"I'll tell you what I know about snooping around this town for a while."

"We're listening," said Skull.

"Have you noticed how there was a group of teenagers of five always around?" asked the man. "And then, right when there was a sixth ranger added, there was a new member to their group?"

"Who are these teenagers?" asked Bulk.

"I don't know their names," replied the private detective. "But they like to hang out here at the youth center. They also wear what could be a communicator on their wrists that could be easily be mistaken for a watch in some cases."

"Is that the information you have?" asked Bulk.

"There's only one more thing I know. The teenagers seem to wear the exact same colors that the rangers use. I have no doubt that they are the Power Rangers."

"Do you have any pictures?" asked Skull.

"I do," said the man. He pulled out pictures of Jason, Tommy, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Kimberly. Bulk and Skull looked at each other and laughed.

"You seriously think that they are the Power Rangers?" asked Skull.

"I should have known better when he said they were teenagers," said Bulk.

"You don't believe me?" asked the detective.

"Do you have any proof?" asked Skull. "If you don't, then it does seem pretty hard to believe you."

"I don't have proof yet," said the detective, "but if my theory proves to be correct, then I'll be sure to get it very soon."

"Well come back when you have it," said Bulk, "and we might believe you then."

At Rita's Fortress on the Moon…

Rita was talking about her latest scheme to her henchmen.

"What we all know about superheroes" she said, "is that no matter what planet they are on, their identity is a secret. So I was wondering, what would ruin the Power Rangers the most?"

"Would it be rubber squids?" asked Baboo.

"No you knuckle brain!" said Rita. "It would be revealing their identities to the world."

"That would be a dastardly deed, empress," said Goldar.

"You're right about that!" said Rita. "So I sent a monster down there in human form and he will reveal everything about these rotten rangers. Of course, that can't be my entire plan."

"What else could it be, almighty Rita?" asked Finster.

"You know how the power rangers are stuck with the color they have?" asked Rita. "I know that the color traps designed as cameras that we have can be used against any one color. Since the rangers are stuck in their one color all we have to do is trap them separately and then we'll get rid of them."

"That idea is fool-proof!" laughed Goldar.

"I'll make sure everything works right," said Finster.

"This will work out great," said Squat.

Meanwhile, at the Command Center…

The rangers were talking to Zordon.

"There has been an attempt at uncovering your secret identities," said Zordon. "I fear that if things don't go well, the public may know who you are."

"Aye, ei, ei!" said Alpha. "That sounds disastrous! What are we going to do?"

"Well we may have a bit of luck on our side," said Zordon. "Due to a galactic equinox, your power coins can be switched for a day."

"I've heard about these equinoxes," said Billy. "That's when all the planets are aligned."

"Why would we want to change power coins?" asked Jason.

"Because," said Zordon, "our enemy knows which colors we wear and will expect us to be in them. Everything in play will only happen if we are in our normal colors. If we change colors for the day, we will be able to confuse them just long enough. You must also take care not to hang out with each other because they know that you'll be together."

"So what will our new color assignments be?" asked Kimberly.

"Pink will be red, red will be green, green will be black, black will be blue, blue will be yellow, and yellow will be pink."

"I get to be a guy color?" asked Kimberly excitedly.

"I have to be a girl color?" asked Billy drearily.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Kimberly sharply.

"Nothing," said Billy defensively, "it just seems weird to me."

"Your temporary powers do not change the assignments of your leadership," said Zordon. "Jason will still be the leader."

"That's good to know," said Zack.

"Hopefully, everything will go according to plan," said Zordon.

The Next Day…

Trini was walking down the street. Little did she know, a putty in human form was following her. He had a tape set up to record her morph. The special part about this tape was that once she morphed into the yellow ranger, she would be frozen and transported to the moon. Then, her identity could be revealed to everyone on Earth. When she was attacked by putties; he was surprised when she morphed into the pink ranger. This caused the camera to explode. Similar incidents occurred with all the other rangers. Even when they needed to use their megazord to fight the private investigator that turned into a monster, everything still worked out even with their different colors.

"I can't believe it!" said Rita. "Why didn't someone tell me the equinox was today? Now that they've defeated the private investigator monster, no one will believe that they are the rangers!"

"Well," said Finster, "not all is lost, I'm pretty sure that the two humans named Bulk and Skull might be interested in learning their identities."

"I don't think their interested enough in the moment or that they have the competence to succeed in this mission," said Goldar.

"Well this whole endeavor was a complete waste of time," said Rita.

The End

Author's Note: See how strange the story turned out to be? Well I hoped that you liked it anyways. Let me know what you think.


End file.
